Sexting
by sydneyariel
Summary: Olivia Benson. One person. One Picture. 2 perps. 6 Phones....


**I OWN NOTHING, WRITTEN BY XOMIZZBEN5ONXO©**

Down at the sixteenth precinct El and Liv were doing paperwork and Fin and Munch were trying to find our perp then Alex ran in. "OLIVIA!" Alex said stammering, then stumbling over everything she passed. "What is it Alex, what's wrong..." Olivia asked jumping up from her desk, everyone just stopped and stared. "Well, I was in court then my phone started to buzz and I got..."

"OLIVIA!" Casey said screaming and tripped over the wire that went into the wall. "What's wrong Case?" Olivia asked walking towards Casey, Alex following behind. Now everybody's eyes were glued on Olivia. "Liv I was in the car heading to court when my phone started to ring and I got..."

"BABY GIRL!" Fin said busting through the doors of the precinct Munch running in behind him. "Me and John were in Bernard's house and we got this message when I was going through his drawers and Munch got the same message at the same exact time, Liv if I knew this is what it was I wouldn't have looked."

Casey and Alex stared at Fin and Munch, "Ask." Casey said to Alex pointing at Munch, "And I'll ask Fin." Alex walked towards Munch and whispered in his ear, Munch shook his head. "Is it?" Casey asked, Fin responded by saying "No, well yes it is, but no why would someone want to do this to her!" Fin said hyperventilating.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" Olivia said as she grabbed Casey's phone, "No Liv..." "Casey" Olivia's eyes teared up, w-why do you have this on your phone?" She walked towards Fin and Alex and Munch and took their phones. "And you guys to!"

"I don't know honey you didn't take this did you?" Alex asked, "NO!" Olivia yelled, "I'm sorry I had to ask." Alex said hugging Olivia. "Who would do this?" Casey said, her face getting red.

Elliot walked over to them but then his phone started to buzz he read this out loud: "_Elliot, I see you two flirting, I see you two in bed, now all of these people will want Olivia dead, if you don't understand just look in your car I left you a surprise that will make you remember that night out... At the bar." _

Then he scrolled down and there was a naked picture of Olivia taking a shower. "Olivia I, oh my gosh." Elliot said staring at the picture. "Alright El that's enough now erase it before I beat your ass!" Olivia said walking towards him. "Okay, okay" It's erased now!" Elliot said, "Who would even think of doing something like this!"

"BENSON IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Cragen boomed. Olivia's eyes glossed over and she covered her hands with her eyes and walked towards his office. "Yeah?" Olivia said closing the door behind her wiping her eyes off quickly. "Why did I just get a picture of you on my phone naked?" Now Olivia was like a daughter to Don and she was the last thing her wanted to see on her phone. "Cap I swear I have no idea where that came from or when that was taken!" Olivia rambled on.

"Fin I didn't know Olivia had a tattoo on her ass!" Elliot had to admit. "That's fucking sexy!" Elliot said giving Fin a high five. "Yeah it is, but that's not important what is important is that Liv's boobs look so much bigger in this picture than in person I thought she was a C but clearly she is a D cup oh shit!" Fin said staring at the picture on his phone. "Man, erase that picture!" Elliot said attempting to take his phone but he just looked at the picture with him.

"Oh damn, and look how good she grooms, I would so tap that!" Fin said. Elliot glared at him giving the _you know perfectly well I love Olivia and if you make a move I will break you _look. "Calm down Stabler I would never do that to you; give the brotha a little trust." Fin said shaking his head. "Sorry man you just know I divorced Kathy last year and she moved away and I've been wanting to make a move on Olivia but she just never wanted it or at least she doesn't act like it" Elliot said giving the phone back to fin.

Alex and Casey walked in, Alex threw Elliot his keys back and they came in with a package, "Open it" Alex said as Casey set it down on the table. "I am I am calm the hell down" Casey spat as she used her nails to cut the tape. "What the fuck." John said as he looked in the in the package.

Olivia walked back out of the room and everyone stared at her. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled! "Why are these, how did you guys... what the hell?" Olivia picked up her vibrator, he hand cuffs, her birth control pills and her underwear several pairs of them. "Nice collection Liv!" Fin said nodding his head. Olivia turned around and bitch slapped him. "Sorry Liv, damn" Fin said walking to his desk. "Alright we have to get on this case now because when I find the son of a bitch who did this they are going to be dead!"

"I'm not going to take this shit anymore, working in this precinct is tough enough to deal with and all the stress that comes with it, I swear on my life this guy better not run into me if I find, sorry when I find out who did this." Then she stormed out to her car and shoved her stuff into her trunk. Then she walked back into the precinct. "Alright you guys, so..." Then the phone started to ring, "WHAT!" Olivia spat, "What... No... I... FUCK!" She yelled. "What happened Liv?" Elliot said grasping her shoulders.

"Come here El." They walked into the bunks, and everyone followed behind and listened.

_Olivia what's wrong baby. El I don't know who it is but they said if I don't kill someone in the precinct in 24 hours then he'll rape and murder me.... and I...... "AHHH! Olivia is you okay? " "Yeah El I'm fine someone just threw... My other vibrator at me that's it who's in here..._

**Alright you guys how was it? I decided to start a new one just because.... lol R&R pleasseee! **


End file.
